Starting Off Fresh
by Neatfreak47
Summary: After a 4th divorce Adrianna Clati has decided to move herself and her 16 year old daughter Erin back to their hometown of La Push, Washington.


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or any of the characters or plots from the book. I do how ever own my characters and the plot changes that I make. If you **

**actually like it enough to want to make something based off it just left me know and well be fine!**

 **Chapter one: Intro**

Childhood is the best time to be alive. There are so many new experiences to be had; like eating ice cream and making friends. As a child there is no need to worry about

anything other than when you're going to be seeing your friends next. Childhood holds this wonderful sense of innocents, it feels like you can do anything and like the world

holds only the most excitning things on it. Being young is the most magnificent thing, and like all things it eventually comes to an end and boom, you're a teenager.

At first being a teenager was great; my mom trusted me to walk to the library by myself, I was able to walk home from school by myself and I was allowed to stay at my

friends' houses after dark. I know what you're thinking, "Well Erin that seems pretty awesome if you ask me. Why are you complaining?" Simple, with being a teenager came

new freedoms but I also received more responsibility. I had to start doing chores for the money I used which I understand really it teaches discipline and blah blah blah. What

makes me angry is that I found a job as soon as I turned 15 so that I could start saving for a car and 4 months after my 16 birthday I was able to buy it with my own money.

It is now 3 months later I have come back from a trip to Philly with my friends and my mother sold it.

"Erin, sweetheart I'm sorry but this is for the best." That is what she told me. "We're moving back to La Push. I miss your uncle Bill we were really close as children and with

the divorce I just can't see us staying here." She looks at me with pleasding eyes, the guilt is radiating off of her, "please forgive me Erin I had to do it. We can't stay here

anymore. It isn't healthy for either of us."

I want to scream, I want to yell, I want to show her how angry I am. It took me so long to buy my car I worked nearly every weekend. I want to freak out, but I can't. I know

she's right. It isn't healthy for her to be here. I'm the only person she has now, I can't be mad at her for finally trying to be happy. So I hold in the screams and cries.

"I understand," she looks so happy as I say it, like the weight of the world has been lifted off her chest. Before I know it she engulfs me in a hug.

"You have no idea how special you are," she pulls away and I can see a single tear slide down her face. "You are the most understanding person I know," she brushes my hair

behind my ears, "I will do right by you baby. I promise I will it may take a bit but once we get back on our feet I will make this right. You know that right baby"

I stare at her in wonder. Her lip is quivering and she is blinking back tears. We both know how this is going to go.

"Of course mom I know that. We'll be there before you know it." I plaster a smile on my face and continue to bite back the angry that is cursing through my veins.

"I'm going to fix this, I'm going to fix all of this." She hugs me for a second time and then goes back to packing.

I'm not supposed to be angry, that's what I tell myself. I need to forgive her or nothing will ever get better. I keep the smile on my face as I walk to my room. She already has

it packed up. Maybe this time really will be different. Maybe this time she really will make it right.

Sorry I just realized I left a few things out in the beginning of this. My name is Erin Elizabeth Roberts. I'm half quilette and half something European I'm not sure what

exactly. I live my mother Adrianna Marie Clati and up until 5 months ago my step dad Robert Clati lived with us too. He's actually the 4th step dad I've dad didn't last very

long, apparently right after he found out my mom was pregnant he left her. About 4 months into being pregnant she met the first husband Mr. Allan J. Roberts. He fell in love

with my mother very quickly and married her a mere 3 months after they met. He also signed my birth certificate which means in the eyes of the law he is my onw and only

father. He hasn't talked to us since the divorce. I was 2 then.

After Allen she met Alexander King he was the exactly opposite of Allen. Allen was the typical blue collar working man, he was an accountant I'm told. Alex on the other hand

was an artist and he thought mom was his muse. They got married when I was 4 and there isn't much more to say about him, well besides the fact that his art sucked and

the marriage only lasted a month.

Lucky number 3 a Mr. Ashton Epp was very different indeed. He was a tall dark skinned man that had a smile that dazzled mom right back into her wedding dress. They

married when I was 7 and it was wonderful. Ashton was the kindest man he always helped me with homework and took me to soccer. He was an aspiring actor and whenever

he had free time he spent it making sure we were happy. With him around I was finally beginning to see what it was like to have a real dad. He stuck around till I was 11. I still

remember the day he left, he pulled me into a tight hug said he loved me and that I would grow up to be a beautiful woman. I really wish he would have stayed.

The last and least man is Mr. Robert Anthony Drim. They got married a mere 7 months after Ashton left and I hated Robert from the start. I had finally seen what it was like

to have a father that truly cared for me and then I got this sack of shit. We got off on the wrong foot the moment we met. I was upset about something and was complaining

to my mother. He saw it as disrespectful and I got a smack on the face for it. Mom tried smoothing things over but right then I decided my thoughts on the man.

From the moment he moved in the house it was a disaster. He refused to clean said it was woman's work and after a while I stopped trying to argue. It was easier to just do it

than to complain to mom. He was an alcoholic and mom swore up and down that he was getting help and everything would be better soon. If never did. Eventually my mom

just started having me stay with friends all the time and when I got a job she told me to work as much as I could. I was barely ever home.

After 4 years of this my mother told me that Robert was divorcing her. That's the one thing that always stays the same in these stories. My mother has never asked for a

divorce it's her people don't want to be with. Why is that you ask? Well the only way to put it is because she cheats on them all. I feel bad for her because it isn't really her

fault. She has this condition well actually I'm not sure if you would call it a condition. The easiest way to put it is this; my mother is a sex addict.

* * *

 **Author note: I'll be trying to update every week if you like it review please! :)**


End file.
